Battle for Lebendstein
In the year 50.M42, the Ag Gáire Le Gibbous (Nova-Class Frigate) crash lands on the planet of Lebendstein after rough travel through the Warp Rift as a surge hits the vessel. The crash kills most of the crew of the Ag Gáire Le Gibbous, leaving Fiach Cinnead's Hunting Party to find an ancient vox amplifier rumored to have been on the planet to request for aid. A small force of Bloodborn Wolves, patrolling the planet during their journey to the galactic south-east, following the Cicatrix Maledictum, saw the crash of the Ag Gáire Le Gibbous and decided to investigate, beginning a series of hit and run attacks and guerrilla warfare that would become known as the Battle of Lebenstein. Fiach Cinnead, a newly promoted Lieutenant, and his hunting party were returning from scouting missions in the Great Rift to report on possible avenues to relieve the beleaguered Dark Imperium. Background Lebendstein is a planet within the Great Rift of living stone, changed forever by the unpredictable workings of the Warp, with vast petrified forests and wastelands. During the rise of the blood moon, roughly once every other Terran day, the stone awakens from its slumber and attempting to annihilate any life on its land. Lost for an unknown amount of time, Lebendstien was once a vibrant world of massive city hives and massive sprawls of woodland. Bloodborn Wolves The Bloodborn Wolves are an infamous Chaos Warband comprised of former Space Wolves Astartes that fell to the worship of the Chaos Blood God, Khorne. Renaming themselves the Bloodborn Wolves, these Heretic Astartes have given themselves over to the beast within, revelling in bloodletting and beastial fury. Now, as Khorne's chosen, they have turned on the Emperor, whom they see as the 'Arch-Sorcerer'. They slaughter all in their path, taking skulls and trophies from their fallen opponents for the glory of the Blood God. Bloodmoon Hunters The Bloodmoon Hunters are a stalwart and dedicated non-codex compliant Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during the 13th Founding, the so-called 'Dark Founding'. Little is known of this mysterious founding as there are no reliable records that indicate how many Chapters were conceived during this Founding or what became of them. Extant records indicate that the Bloodmoon Hunters were supposedly created during this Founding around the time a recorded prophecy foretold their inception. It is generally believed that the Adeptus Mechanicus might have played a role in the creation of this Chapter, as their inception occurred sometime in early M35, during the divisive and widespread doctrinal conflict known as the Moirae Schism. The Bloodmoon Hunters were known to maintain close ties with the Archmagos of the Cult Mechanicus as well, receiving a wide diversity of arms and weaponry, including power blades and relic weaponry of the finest quality and rare, advanced patterns of armoured vehicles and gunships. 4th Hunt Company is known The Lunar Prophets. This company is most obsessed with uncovering the secrets of the Prophecy of Blood, utilizing many scouts and librarians to scour the Sector for clues and omens. Battle The fights were long and hard between the two forces, each in their element stalking their prey through the harsh environments provided by the petrified forests and hives, with neither side 100% sure if they were the hunters or the hunted. The heightened senses of the Bloodborn Wolves gave them the edge to begin, but the Bloodmoon Hunters quickly gained a footing and fought back hard, launching a set of sabotage missions to confuse and demoralize their foes, before launching a flanking attack on the tainted warband. The Wolves were completely wiped out, as a well-placed bolter shot from one of the loyal marines took out Kalgil, routing the Wolves' will once and for all and allowing the Hunters to wipe up the remaining couple of marines. Both sides took heavy casualties, and although the Bloodmoon Hunters technically won the fight, only four of the sixteen marines sent survived. Aftermath After the fight was "won", the Bloodmoon Hunters were able to call in backup, and after surviving upon the planet for days by themselves, although it was months in real-space, a Thunderhawk of the chapter arrived with their Master and a group of Apothecaries arrived to get them off the planet and granting them new purity seals. The Bloodborn Wolves still have a hatred of the Hunters to this day. Lieutenant Fiach Cinnead's confidence in his ability to lead independently has been sorely shaken by the events of Lebendstein. Even though his team had been small compared to most chapters, this represented quite the force for the Bloodmoon Hunters and he believes it was due to his leadership they lost so many of their Primaris Marines. For all of the Lieutenant was a Bloodmoon Hunter the traditional arrogance and confidence of their Chapter was not as strong in him after these events. Sergeant Sciath Cinniúint was the Primaris Vanguard of the Arachnid school that survived felt proud of Apprentice Folach Óg for his brilliant deductions in how the Bloodborn Wolves would change tactics. It was this pair that figured out the final ambush that lead to their survival. And though the wounds of Sergeant Sciath Cinniúint were extensive they were able to protect their final Librarian, the Acolyte Síceach Sreab from death in that final ambush and counter ambush. Both Brothers would need extensive care under the Apothecaries and Artificers before they can serve again for the Chapter. Category:Campaigns Category:Space Marines Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Chaos Campaigns